What if?
by JAMBERLOVERFOREVER
Summary: This takes place in the beginning of season 3. What if Eddie had broken up with Patricia, in America. What if it was for K.T, of whom he had known for years. What will happen?Minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

_Patricia POV_

Great, a new year.

Note the sarcasm.

I mean, seriously, usually I would be happy to be back, well happy might be pushing it a bit too far, but getting away from all the, why aren't you more like Piper, Pipers perfect, bullshit.

But ever since Amer-.

Damn it, i'm not ment to think about it.

But, I can't get it out of my head.

_Flashback_

_"Patricia, we need to talk." Eddie said._

_"Yeh, what is it Eddie?"_

_"It's about us, I just don't think it's working, i'm breaking up with you."_

_That's it those five words a girl never wants to hear "W-why" I had somehow, managed to ask him between sobs._

_"Well, you see there's this other girl, we have been friends for years, but there was always something more, and she's back now, and I want to go out with her, not you." He had told me with no emotion whatsoever. _

_While my heart was breaking he didn't care, all because of this stupid girl._

_My crying was uncontrollable now, I asked him her name._

_He said "K.T"_

_End of flashback_

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review :)**

**Chloe**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got this review from, Maxus Mel, and it was like your not a good writer and, you don't have good grammer and stuff, but I just wanted to day that, you might not like it, and I know i'm not going to aspire to be J.K Rolling, but I love to write, and I don't think it's fair for you to tell me, that you think i'm crap at writing, there is a reason that they are not completely in character that you will find out later and if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all.**

**Now on with the story..**

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

_Patricia POV_

I was brought out of my daydream when I felt a pair of skinny arms go round me. I soon realised it was joy, she is the only person that can squeeze this hard "Joy...can't...breathe." When she finally let go of me she, apologised, then she started going on about how, she's over Fabian, and how she's turning over a new leaf, this year. I just kept on nodding implying that I was listening, even though i'm just thinking of Eddie. I don't want to see him. It's going to be so awkward.

"Patricia, are you even listening to me? We're at the house."

"Yeh, Joy course i'm listening." I can't believe we're out the house already.

"Come on, then." Joy literally dragged me into the house.

Joy shouted "Hey", then everyone came out of the living room. Everything was so loud, everyone started hugging and talking about there summer, asking Joy and I about ours, but soon enough victor shouted down for us to shut up, so we all went into the living room. Everything was great, Eddie hadn't arrived,yet, and we were just talking about, everything.

Then Eddie came in, with a girl. Everyone looked at, Eddie, the girl, then to me. There was an awkward silence, until Eddie broke it, but his choice of words made it ten times more awkward he said "hey, everyone, this is my new girlfriend, K.T."

For some reason everyone gasped at this, and Joy may be tiny but, when she gets mad, she gets mad, she practically blue a fuse when Eddie said that, she started on "WHAT THE HELL, EDDIE, PATRICIA, IS MENT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, WHAT IN GODS NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU JUST BROUGHT YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND, TO FLAUNT AROUND IN FRONT OF YOUR EX, THAT IS SICK, EDISON SWEET."

I'm so happy she is my best friend. He looked shock at Joy, ha, he never saw that coming.

K.t, just stood there awkwardly, and soon enough made up an excuse about putting the stuff, away in her room, yeh, right she just didn't want to face me. Smart choice, i'm going to make her life a living hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

_Patricia POV_

There's still an awkward silence, all thats happened over the last 10 minuets, is Joy's constant glaring at Eddie. "Joy, can I um talk to you, in our room?" I asked her, just because I now when she's in this state she can very sneaky.

"Course", she told me, and with one last glare at Eddie, we went to our room. "Patricia, how come you never told me, you broke up? I am your best friend, I could have helped." She said, sounding generally hurt and confused, and angry, all at the same time. "I know Joy i'm sorry, but after the break up, I just didn't feel up, to talking about it, and he was just like, hey I found someone better then you, bye. And he was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first everything.". "I know it hurts, it's what I felt when Nina, came into the picture, I felt like a part of me was ripped out. Which, is why we are going to get back at that, K.T, girl for taking Eddie away from you, and also, hurt Eddie, like he hurt you. Are you in?"

"A chance, to get back at my ex, and his new girlfriend, let me think about it, HELL YEH!". I screamed

"Good, now do you have anything in mind." She asked me, suggestively.

"As a matter of fact I do."

_10 minuets later_

"Have you got it? I asked her.

"Yes, now lets go."

_Eddie POV _

_Downstairs_

Well this is awkward, Patricia, has just taken Joy up to there room, which i'm happy about, because Joy's glares are scary. I mean, honestly Joy might be little, but she can sure glare, and now since Joy and her glares have gone, everyone else is galring at me, while demanding to know, what happend to yack-Patricia and I. So I just told them the truth, it wasn't working between us, as I was always in love with K.T.

_K.T POV_

Awww, poor little Patricia, all heart broken, if only she knew the real reason, Eddie broke up with her. It's too bad,she will never find out. As for now Eddie is mine, and I intend to ruin, Trixie's life.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Please review :)**

**Chloe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

_Patricia POV_

_The next day_

"Ok, you ready Joy" , I asked her through walkie talkies, yes walkie talkies don't judge, a girls gotta do, what a girls gotta do.

"Yes, i'm ready."

"Good."

We were all set up, now all we gotta do is wait, for Eddie and KT, to go into the living room together. There they are, this plan is going perfectly. They sat down and where talking in really quiet voices, so I only heard snippets of there conversation

The first thing I heard was Eddie saying"-but-"

"-Eddie, stop-"

"Fine-"

This is all I heard because as Eddie, was talking KT, and Eddie both took a bite of the sushi that was there, which I snuck hot pepper sause into them, and hot pepper sauce is 1000x hotter then Tabasco, they where running round the room frantically turning really red, and screaming about how hot it was, they eventually spotted the drinks, Joy and I set out for them, they both took, really big gulps of, fanta mixed with banana milkshake, capri sun and water, it looks like normal orange juice but, judging by there reactions, it didn't taste like it, they spit out the remaning drink and sprinted to the kitchen, Eddie started drinking from the tap, in the sink, while KT, was drinking from a milk carton. By this time Joy and I where laughing so hard, we where crying. There faces. OMG.

_Eddie POV _

__What the hell, was in that food and drink, I have the worst taste in my mouth, right now i'm drinking from a tap, and I see from the corner Patricia and Joy, rolling on the floor, crying from laughter, i should've know that Patricia had something to do with this. If this prank hadn't happened to me, I would have been laughing with her.

_KT POV_

Oh, Patricia, don't you realise you have made this so much worse for yourself. Let the games begin.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Please review.**

**Chloe**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

_KT POV_

That bitch does not know what she's in for. Honestly, she obviously can't except, that i'm with Eddie and not her. So I guess I will just have to show her, that she can't have him. He's mine. And she better except it.

_Eddie POV_

I can still taste it, whatever it is. Gross. But I gotta hand it to her, yacker has not lost her touch. I just wish I could be the one pranking with her- No Eddie, I can't do this. I am with Kt. Even though I don't want to be. But i have to be, that's just the way it is.

_Patricia POV_

I'm laughing, but inside i'm broken. I miss him. It's weird. I feel like slime ball, completes me. I guess in all the years being compared to Piper, I finally felt loved. Until, that bitch came into the picture. I mean honestly, i'm not surprised, Eddie choose Kt over me, she's prettier, funnier, nicer, smarter, and just better in everything. I'm just gonna live with it. i was never made to be loved. I'm just me.

"Patricia, are you ok, you seem of?" Joy asked me. "Of course, I was just thinking how funny there faces where." i said forcing a giggle, to escape my lips. She doesn't need to know everything. "Ok, just checking, and your right there faces where priceless, we should have taken a picture." She said laughing. "Well, i'm one step ahead of you" I said holding up a camera. "Omg, really can I see." She asked, while walking forward."Yes" I replied. She was laughing so hard, it looked like she was going to burst. But, then she stopped laughing, and turned serious.

"What is it Joy?" I asked. She showed me the camera it was, a picture, of me and Eddie, we looked so happy, he took me on a date. to the fair, and he had his arm wrapped protectively around me, while I snuggled into his chest. i remember that day so well ,it was one of the best days of my life. My smile dropped when I saw the picture. Joy was just studying me, but I put on my mask, just like always. But I couldn't delete the picture.

"Are you ok, Patricia?" Joy, quietly asked.

"Yeh, why wouldn't I be." I snapped at her.

"Ok." She replied wearily. And I immediately felt bad.

"Sorry, Joy, it's just a bad subject.

"It's fine." She smiled, and I instantly smiled back.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review :)**

**Chloe**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

_Eddie POV_

That's it I've had enough. I'm getting yacker back I don't care what KT says. I'm going to go into her room right now and tell her it's over. I love yacker and she's the one that I want, no matter the cost.

_K.T POV_

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in" I shouted to whoever was at the door. It was Eddie. Aw, he missed me. I got up to kiss him, but he pushed me back. "What's wrong, Eddie?"

"K.T, it's over. I love yacker, always have and always will. I'm not going to listen to your threats anymore. I will never love you. " Oh silly Eddie. He actually thinks he can get away from me that easily. I'll show him. I started laughing. He will love me, I will make sure of that, even if it's the last thing I do.

"Oh, Eddie " I started to walk towards him, "you can't escape that easily" I stated with a chuckle.

"What are you going to do K.T that's worse than keeping me away from the girl I love?" Eddie challenged.

"You know I know your dirty little secret and unless you want the rest of the house to know, you will stay with me and learn to love me." I replied.

"You wouldn't do that!" exclaimed Eddie.

"You know I would Eddie, don't test me" I warned.

"Well you don't have proof! No-one would believe you. "

That's where he's wrong I do have proof. I always ensure my investments and he was my biggest one of all. Without a word I beckoned him to follow me to my open laptop. I searched my filed and found the video, the video that would make him mine forever. I pressed play and we both sat down to watch his opportunity for freedom disappear….

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review :)**

**Chloe**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

KT P.O.V

The video was over and it was so silent that you could hear the light patter of rain on the roof. I turned to look at Eddie but he just sat staring at the blank screen of my laptop, its glare of light reflected the tears in his eyes.

"I.. I didn't mean to." He stuttered.

"It's over Eddie. You're mine, so you better learn to like it."

He sighed, resigned to his fate but then looked angry and shouted "NO, I will not accept this"

I knew this day would come, and I planned for it. "Ok, come with me Eddie and this will all be over." The promise of freedom was enough to trick him into following me.

We went downstairs, past the others in the living room. They were all laughing about their day at school. We entered the library and I pulled down one of the books. My secret hidden door opened up and we both entered. Eddie looked wary so I reassured him with a smile. As the door shut behind us we both walked further into the dark room that I knew like the back of my hand. All we could hear were our footsteps echoing around the room. I took the 20 steps I needed to and stopped, felt for the handle on the floor and pulled up the hidden latch to the tunnel, that's under the house. Eddie was panicking, demanding to go upstairs. But it was too late. We'd reached the place that I'd set up for this day. There was a chair, rope and a gag. I forced him into the chair and tied him there. He was screaming but it was no use, we were so far underground that no-one could hear him. That's why I picked this place.

I put a gag on his mouth though, just to be sure.

"Welcome to your new home Eddie!" I exclaimed. "You're going to stay down here until you fall in love with me and forget all about that ugly redhead."

He was thrashing around in the chair. He looked how a fish does when its taken out of the water. It amused me, I couldn't hold back my laughter. At first it came out in small bursts but soon I just couldn't stop. He stopped thrashing and looked at me wide eyed with fear.

"There's no use doing that Eddie, just give up," I told him. "I'll be back down soon with your dinner. And so I went upstairs, leaving a very distraught Eddie in the tunnels.

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review :)**

**Chloe**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

_KT POV_

Everyone was already at dinner. Trudy asked me if I knew where Eddie was. I told her that he was visiting his Mum, in America, and might not be back for a while. They all seemed to buy it except Patricia but she was too upset with him to care at the moment. I quickly took Eddie's food upstairs and sat in my room. My plan is to wait for the others to come upstairs so I'd be safe to go back down to the tunnel. Now I just have to wait. I heard them all come upstairs, like a herd of elephants. They were either in their own rooms or in a friend's room. This is as good a time as any. I made a run for it.

_Eddie POV_

Crap. I can't move, these ropes are tied really tight. They are digging into my skin and it hurts a lot. It doesn't help that it's really dark down here either. All I can think about is that I'm starving. I hope someone finds me soon. I can't scream, she put a cloth in my mouth. I need help. Please someone find me.

_Patricia POV _

Everyone is in Amber's room, except K.T. We all agree something is up, Eddie wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye. We are going to go into Fabians room to see if Eddie left anything behind that would tell us where he really went, if he even went anywhere.

We just walked in and all of Eddies things are here. Even his clothes, computer, and headphones?

"Something is wrong, Eddie would never leave without his headphones, they are his life." I told them. They agreed. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I know it has something to do with K.T and I'm going to find out what.

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review :)**

**Chloe **


	9. AN

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**I'm not going to be able to update for 1-2 weeks as i'm moving back to England and won't have internet hope you understand :) 3**

**Chloe**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN HOA**

_Eddie POV_

I trying to get out of these ropes but it's not working. Why did I tell K.T that I had a girlfriend she just asked me to meet up, and she brought up the subject of relationships and I just blurted it out. Now, i'm stuck here.

"Hey babe." Oh great it's K.T. why can't she just leave me alone. She took the gag out of my mouth but before I had chance to scream she kissed me, I turned my head so she kissed my cheek, she didn't look happy.

_Patricia POV _

Where is Eddie? I only know that K.T. has something to do with it. Where is she anyway? She's not in our room. I got up and started looking threw her things I found her diary the most recent entry was made yesterday

_Dear diary,_

_I have finally done it, I have Eddie all to myself and now no one can stop me not even that Patricia girl._

_Signed_

_ K.T._

I knew K.T had something to do with this, i need to take this to Fabian, he's smart he'll know what to do. I turned around and saw...

**hope you liked it.**

**Please review :)**

**Chloe**


End file.
